From Time to Time
by Moon Haired Priestess
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang run into a strange group. They seem familar but the gang doesn't know why. What secrets do they hold? And how will those secrets affect our heros? My first fic so be nice.
1. Good Morning

**From Time to Time**

By Moon Haired Priestess

**Chapter 1: Good Morning**

The sky filled with colors as the sun started to rise. Inuyasha and the others where close to Kaede's village. Kagome came out of her dream and sat up, stretching. As she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes, Kagome saw Inuyasha standing at the edge of the clearing they were in, get impatient.

"Good morning, Inuyasha," Kagome called to him, getting out of her sleeping bag.

"Feh," replied Inuyasha. Kagome just shook her head and started to put her things back into her backpack. As she closed the bag, she noticed the others waking up and getting ready to go to Kaede's village.

"Good morning, guys," said Kagome, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kagome," answered Sango as she dusted herself off.

"Ahh, what a beautiful morning," said Miroku as he stood up. His wandered over to Sango's rear, earning him a slap across the face.

"Will you all hurry up already?" called Inuyasha, impatiently.

"All right, Inuyasha," Kagome called back, rolling her eyes. They started through Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome looked around them as they walked. Suddenly, something caught her attention and she stopped. Looking to her right, she narrowed her eyes to make sure she was seeing it right.

"What's up, Kagome?" asked Shippo, the little fox demon. The others stopped to hear what Kagome said.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome pointed off to her right, towards the jewel shard. Inuyasha took off towards the shard. The others looked at each other and, then, followed. As they reached where the jewel shard was they heard a roar and voices.

"Hey!" cried an angry female voice. The sound of metal against metal followed.

"Here it comes, again." This voice belonged to a male. "Whoa."

"Careful," called a second female voice, warningly. Inuyasha and the gang stopped with just a thin layer of trees between them and the voices. They heard another roar and yells.

"We need to give her room," a fourth voice, male. The group heard an arrow shoot and saw a flash of pink that belonged to a spiritual arrow. Silence followed this. Inuyasha and the others stepped into the clearing and saw four figures.

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha.


	2. Unexpected Strangers

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Strangers**

"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha. The four people standing there turned around and looked at the group. You could see surprise on all their faces. They looked at each other and turned to look at the dead demon that lay in front of them.

"Hey, I asked you a question," yelled Inuyasha, angrily. Kagome looked at the strange group. One of the guys was dressed like Miroku. He didn't have the beads wrapped around his right had, though. The other male was wearing a demon slayer outfit. He had a boomerang like Sango and a scythe like Kohaku. Both guys had their some what short hair pulled back in ponytails and you could easily have seen that they were twins. The priestess was kneeling beside the dead body. She wore an outfit like Kikyo and had her silver white hair done the same as Kikyo's hair. The other girl looked exactly like Inuyasha except her hair was black. Her arms were folded like Inuyasha's. The priestess pulled a jewel shard from the body of the demon and stood up, looking at the shard in her hand. As Kagome watched the jewel shard purified in the hand of the priestess.

"Are you going to answer me or do I have to beat it out of you?" called Inuyasha. The monk looked at him for a minute, sighed, and answered, "My name is Koshi."

"I'm Meiko," said the slayer, straightening the boomerang on his shoulder.

"Maomi is my name," said the black haired Inuyasha, she, then, pointed to the priestess, "and my sister's name is Shomie." The priestess nodded as slipped her bow over her shoulder. Both groups watched the other like each thought the other would attack them. Inuyasha took a quick sniff and determined the two males were human and the two females were half-demons.

"Where are you from?" asked Miroku. The two brothers looked at each other and replied, "Far away." Inuyasha glared at them. 'They know what Miroku meant,' he thought with a growl.

"If you give us the jewel shard, we might let you go unharmed," he called. The group looked at one another and started to laugh. This angered Inuyasha and he ran toward them pulling Tetsusaiga from its sheath as he went. They stopped laughing and the half-demon with black hair stepped in front and drew the sword that hung at her waist just as Inuyasha took a swing. _Clang._ The sound of the two swords coming together rang through out the clearing. Inuyasha looked at the female's sword and his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in surprise. It looked just like the Tetsusaiga. He looked up into his opponent's face to see it glaring at him.

"Why did you do that?" asked Maomi. "Because you laughed at me." "That's no reason to attack us."

"Whatever," muttered Inuyasha taking a step backwards. The priestess (Shomie) put her hand on her sister's should. "Calm down," she advised as she felt Maomi shake with anger. Maomi looked at Shomie. After seeing the look she gave her, Maomi sighed and sheathed her sword.

"Aright, then," said Meiko (the slayer) anxiously, "We should get going." He, then, looked down at the little demon standing beside him. It looked like Kirara except that it was a bit longer and a bit taller than Kirara and was male. "Come on, Keno." The group took a step back as Keno transformed. Next, Koshi and Meiko climbed onto Keno's back with Koshi behind his brother. Shomie handed them a few backpacks (yes, backpacks) which Koshi put one on and Meiko hooked the other to the harness Keno wore. Then, with a tap from Meiko's heels, Keno took off with the other two following close behind.

"Oh no, you don't," yelled Inuyasha, following pursuit, "come back here and give us the jewel shard."


	3. Secrets, Secrets

**From Time to Time**

**Chapter 3: Secrets, Secrets**

Inuyasha took off after them without thinking about the others. He was already a mile away.

"Hey, come back here, Inuyasha," called Kagome. She waited for a response but none came.

"Climb on, Kagome," said Sango, she and Miroku were already on Kirara's back. Kagome picked up Shippo and climbed onto Kirara. "Let's go, Kirara," said Sango. Kirara took of to find Inuyasha. They didn't spot him till they reached the edge of the forest. Kagome noticed he was arguing with Maomi. They landed behind Inuyasha as he ran towards Maomi.

"Inuyasha, Sit boy," Kagome called as she jumped down from Kirara. _Crash!_ Inuyasha fell forward onto his face with his rear in the air. No one noticed Maomi flinch except Shippo who noticed just then that she was the same necklace that Inuyasha wore. This confused him but he decided to not say anything until he figured out what it meant.

"Why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha as he pushed himself up off the ground and glaring angrily at Kagome who put her hands on her hips.

"I did it because you don't need to fight, why don't you ask nicely?" replied Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at her. Then he turned and said, "Because they most likely won't give it to us." He then pulled Tetsusaiga and swung it at Maomi.

"Wind Scar!" With a triumphant smile he turned to his friends. Then he noticed that they were looking over his shoulder with their mouths hanging open. Inuyasha turned around and saw a barrier made up of pink and blue swirls. When he looked inside, he saw Shomie and Koshi in the front, their hands in a prayer position.

"Why did you guys do that?" complained Maomi as the barrier fell. "I could have protected myself."

"Fine, then next time I won't help," replied Shomie, throwing her sister a dirty look as she and Koshi turned and walked behind Maomi and right into Miroku.

"Now, now, girls don't fight, I know why don't you bear my children to take your mind off things," said Miroku while each of his hands went towards the sisters' rears.

"He's at it again," stated Shippo, shaking his head. Kagome looked over at Sango to see a stony look on her face.

"No," replied Shomie, calmly as Maomi shook her head. Both of them swatted Miroku's hands away before they reach their destination. "And if you ever try to touch either of us again your arm will come back without a hand." Miroku got scared and ran back to his friends, who, like Shomie's group, were laughing at him.

"It's not funny," he stuttered angrily. "Actually, it is funny," said Sango.

"Maybe next time he'll think first," whispered Kagome. "Maybe with them, but not with anyone else," whispered Shippo with a smirk. Kagome thought for a moment before running in front of Inuyasha.

"Hey, do you want to join your group," she called. The other group, who were just leaving stopped and looked back with shocked expressions on their faces. They thought for a moment and started to talk to each other. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Why did you invite them for?" he asked angrily. "Because they might be able to help us," sighed Kagome. She looked over at the group as Shomie stepped forward.

"We will join you."


	4. Shippo Discovers

**From Time to Time**

**Chapter 4: Shippo Discovers**

"Great," said Kagome. She and the others, except Inuyasha, ran forward to welcome their newest members to their group. Inuyasha just snorted, sheathed the Tetsusaiga, and headed for the village. He was soon joined by the others.

"So, how old are?" asked Sango. Every one was listening

"Me and Koshi are 17, while Shomie and Maiome are 16," replied Meiko. Shippo looked at each of new people, thinking.

"How long have you guys known each other?" asked a smiling Kagome. "We grew up together," answered Shomie, "our parents were friends."

"Oh," said Miroku, "and who trained you all?"

"Our parents and family friends," said Maiome. Inuyasha snorted before saying, "I really don't care about this stuff, just give us the jewel shard."

Meiko threw him a dirty look and said, "We won't give it to you, Half-breed." This earned him a couple of punches from two angry women.

"Incase you forgot, we are half-breeds too, Meiko," said Maiome, baring her fangs at Meiko. He got scared and hid behind his brother, who was shaking his head, saying, "Idiot." Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Grrr, JUST GIVE US THE SHARD!" yelled Inuyasha as he stopped and turned around to face the others. Shomie looked at him before sighing. She turned to Kagome and handed her the jewel shard. Kagome smiled at her, while Inuyasha just looked dumbfounded.

He shook it off before asking, "What, just like that?"

"Of course, I see no reason to fight," replied Shomie as she walked by him. She just kept walking as the others caught up. 'Wait, how does she know where she's going?' thought Shippo. He looked at the others. 'Their all kind of like us.' This confused him, but he decided to keep an eye on the new members of the group.

That evening at Keade's hut, after they all had dinner, Kagome was chatting with Shomie.

"So, what kind of demon are you?" she asked.

"Dog," replied Shomie. Shippo was taking mental notes. 'That's the same kind of demon as Inuyasha,' he thought. He looked around the room and noticed Keno curled up next to Kirara, who was cleaning him like a mother would her kittens. 'How odd.'

"How come you have elf like ears, while Maiome has dog ears like Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. Shomie looked up at him and sighed.

"I suppose it is because of my spiritual powers," she answered. "But how do you have spiritual powers?" asked Sango. Maiome snorted and looked up from her corner.

"Our mother is a great priestess." Inuyasha looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"Hmph, a great priestess, huh?" he said. "Then who is she?"

Koshi sighed and said, "We are not allowed to tell you that." Every one looked at him. 'Hmm, why can't they?' thought Shippo.

"Why the hell not?" yelled Inuyasha. Meiko looked at him and replied, "Our parents forbid us." They all looked a little shocked at this.

"It's late, why don't we all get some sleep?" said Shomie, clapping with a smile. Every one agreed and got ready for bed. 'She's a lot like Kagome.' After they were sure that every one else was asleep, Shomie, Maiome, Koshi, and Meiko got up and left the hut. What they didn't know was that Shippo was awake.

"I wonder where their going," he said to himself as he followed them. He found them at the God tree. They all looked a little upset. 'What's wrong with them?' Shippo asked himself. He crept closer as Shomie started to talk.

"We weren't suppose to run into them," she said with a sigh. The others nodded.

"How are we suppose to keep them from finding out now?" asked Meiko. He looked a bit worried.

"I don't know, we just have to be careful," replied a thoughtful Koshi. Shippo was wondering what they were talking about as he got closer. He stepped on a twig and it snapped. Maiome looked in his direction and sniffed the air. She, then, narrowed her eyes and turned toward him. The others were to busy thinking to notice.

"Come out Shippo," she said, gaining the others attention. Shippo stepped into the clearing and asked, "No one told you my name so how do you know it?" Maiome froze before looking back at the others.

"Great going, Maiome," said Meiko. Shomie studied Shippo. 'He knows we're hiding something, and is possibly closer to it.' "What do you know?" she asked. Shippo looked up at her and met her eyes. They were the exactly the same as Kagome's.

"I know you guys look a lot like the others, that you won't tell anyone about where you come from, & that Maiome flinched when Inuyasha got sat," was his reply. They looked at one another, then at Shippo. Shomie stepped forward and knelt in front of him. She looked him in the eyes and said, "We will tell you everything if you promise not to tell the others."

"I promise," said Shippo with a nod. Koshi walked over to one of the backpacks and pulled out some pictures.

"We are from further in the future than Kagome, but not quite in the same way," Shomie said as she took the pictures Koshi handed her.

"What do you mean?" "We are from your future, about 20 years in the future to be exact." Shippo looked at her with disbelief on his face. Shomie sighed and handed him the pictures. He looked down at the top picture and gasped. It was a picture of an older Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo, as well as a younger Shomie and Maiome. They were all smiling and Kagome was leaning on Inuyasha, who had his arm around her. Shippo was in front of them but behind Shomie and Maiome. Shippo put the picture behind the other one and looked at it. This one was of Miroku, Sango, Koshi, Meiko, and a little girl. He looked up at Shomie. She smiled at the surprised look on his face.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked, taking the pictures back. Shippo only nodded as his surprise wore off.

"Wait, you're Kagome's and Inuyasha's kids?" "Yep." "And they are Miroku's and Sango's sons?" Shomie nodded as she stood up and walked over to her backpack to put the pictures away.

"So, has Miroku quit womanizing?" asked Shippo. Koshi and Meiko looked at each other and laughed.

"We had always heard he use to do that, but we didn't really believe it until we met up with you guys," replied a giggling Maiome.

"Has Inuyasha stopped running off after Kikyo?" "Yes, a few years before we were born." "What about Inuyasha's enchanted beads." Shomie smiled and said, "Those got transferd to Maiome." Maiome pouted at this. "Yeah and Shomie is the one who can make me sit."

Shippo thought for a minute. "Who was that little girl?" Koshi was the one who answered. "That is our little sister, Ai." "Miroku only got three kid, huh?" Meiko snickered and said, "After Ai, Mom and Dad realize how tiring kids were and decided that three was enough." "What about Naraku?" "He was defeated." "How?" "Not allowed to tell you, it could mess up the future." "Oh." Shippo was disappointed. "You know, I figured you'd be the one to figure it out, sense you were always the one who taught us how to solve things," said Shomie. Shippo looked up at her and gleefully said, "Really?"

"Yeah," answered Meiko. Shippo beamed. Shomie smiled at him. "Now, remember not to tell anyone." "Okay," said Shippo. "One more question, what about Keno?" Maiome said, "He is Kirara's kitten."


	5. AN

A/N: That's all for the moment. Please read & review. Tell me what you think. I have chapters 5 and 6 ready but I want to see how people react to my story first. The next chapter will be out next week. Maybe sooner depending on the reviews.

Thanks for reading,

Moon Haired priestess


	6. Tell Me Your Secret

Thank you to those who reviewed. Here is the next chapter of **From Time to Time**. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sorry forgot to put one on the previous chapters. **_I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Tell Me Your Secret**

It was couple of days later and the group was off looking for jewel shards again. Shippo was on Shomie's shoulder and was talking with her. Inuyasha and the others noticed that Shippo was hanging around a lot with the new members of the gang. Inuyasha was getting irritated. He and the others had asked Shippo about them but he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't tell even when Kagome offered to bring him back extra sweets next time she went home if he would tell her about the new members.

"Hey, Kagome, why don't you and Sango keep them away from Shippo, Miroku, and me long enough to find out what their hiding?" whispered Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him and thought about it.

"Alright, only if you promise not to hurt Shippo," she replied in a whisper. Inuyasha sighed but nodded. Little did they know that Shomie and Maiome could hear their conversation.

Shomie tilted her head toward Shippo and said, "Inuyasha and Kagome are planning to separate us from you so they can get info from you." Shippo looked up at her, then at Inuyasha and Kagome. Sure enough they were whispering to each other.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Shomie nodded.

"I can hear them," she replied. Shippo looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What should I do?" "Try not to tell them anything but if you can't just whistle and me and Maiome will hear you and will come back to help out." Shippo nodded and smiled. 'Inuyasha, you dolt, you don't know who you're messing with.'

That evening they were setting up camp. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Sango (she and Miroku had been filled in on the plan). He winked at them and they nodded.

"Hey, Shomie, Maiome, could you guys help me fill these water bottles?" asked Kagome as she collected up empty bottles. Maiome and Shomie looked at each other and nodded. "Sure," they replied, getting up to help.

Sango turned to Koshi and Meiko. "Could you guys help me gather fire wood?" "Okay," said Meiko with a shrug as he and Koshi (they were also filled in) got up and followed her into the woods. Inuyasha looked around and spotted Shippo sitting next to Shomie's stuff, looking at him.

"So, Shippo, now that it's just you, Miroku, and me, why don't you tell us what you know," said Inuyasha as he and Miroku walked towards him. Shippo looked up at them and shook his head.

"Come on, Shippo, we need to know if they plan on betraying us or something," said Miroku. "They won't," replied Shippo. Inuyasha looked down at him and had to remind himself of his promise to keep from hitting Shippo.

"Well then, what are they hiding?" "I promised Shomie I wouldn't tell." Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists. "And I promised Kagome I wouldn't hurt you but I might just break that promise," he said and Shippo looked up at him, scared. "You wouldn't." "Try me." Shippo chose then to whistle. Inuyasha looked down at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Shippo just shook his head. "Why you little…" "Hey, guys we're back." Shomie, Maiome, and Kagome enter the clearing. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them as Shippo scurried over to Shomie. He clenched her pant leg and said, "Inuyasha was threatening to hurt me."

"Was he now?" asked Shomie as she looked at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes. "You little runt," Inuyasha growled. Shippo ducked behind Shomie. "Inuyasha, that's no way to treat a kid," scolded Maiome. "Oh, like you have room to talk," said Shomie, rolling her eyes as she went over to Kagome's backpack. Kagome went to Inuyasha.

"So, did you find anything out?" she whispered. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed. "Right after I threatened him, he whistled and you guys showed up," he replied. "He whistled?" asked Kagome, looking at Shippo, who was on Shomie's shoulder again. Inuyasha nodded.

"You know, as we were coming back, the girls' ears twitched and they sped up," she said. "You don't suppose they knew about our plan do you?" asked Inuyasha as Sango, Koshi, and Meiko returned. "I think so." "But how?" "Maybe they have better hearing then you." Inuyasha sighed.

Sango walked over to them and asked, "How did you do?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"We think they knew," replied Miroku coming up behind her.

"Oh," she said. Then, she felt a familiar presence. She turned around and slapped Miroku.

"Pervert!" she cried as everyone else shook their heads. "Sango, the hand is cursed," defended Miroku. "Yeah it's cursed alright." Sango turned and stormed over to the fire.

"It's hard to believe Miroku stops doing that eventually," commented Shippo. Shomie sighed.

"But he does."

* * *

A/N: There you go. I will put the next chapter out in a few days. Thanks for reading and remember to review. Flames are welcome as long as they don't nit pick. Thanks again.

Moon Haired Priestess


	7. Mystery Unraveled

Hey there. This is Chapter 6 of **From Time to Time**. Hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Mystery Unraveled**

After dinner, the girls decided to take a bath.

"Me and Meiko will make sure that Miroku doesn't try to spy on you," said Koshi. They nodded and left. A few minutes later, they reached a hot spring. The girls got undressed, folded their clothes, and got in.

"Ahh," sighed Kagome as she settled down into the water. She looked over at Shomie, who was letting her hair down, and noticed a scar right above her heart.

"What's that?" she asked. Shomie looked over at her as she entered the water and said, "I was attacked when I was little and was seriously hurt."

"I didn't think I would survive but I did." "Whoa," said Kagome and Sango in awe. Shomie just shrugged and smiled. Maiome was leaning back against a rock with her eye closed.

"How far can you guys hear?" asked Sango as she washed her hair. Maiome opened an eye and looked at her.

"Maiome can hear up to 50 ft away and I can hear up to 150 ft away," replied Shomie as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Kagome and Sango looked at them with widened eyes and their mouths hanging open. Maiome snorted and closed her eye.

"We think it resulted from the combination of demon and priestess blood," she said. Kagome looked at her for a minute.

"Who are your parents?" she asked. Shomie and Maiome opened their eyes and looked at her. "We're not suppose to tell you," replied Shomie, uneasily.

"But you told Shippo," pleaded Kagome. Maiome sighed and said, "Yeah, well, he was already on the right path." Kagome pouted. Shomie looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but we can't." "Pleassse." "No." "Come on." "No." "But that's unfair."

Shomie sighed again and turned to Maiome. "Maybe we should tell them," she said. "But we're not suppose to," answered Maiome. "I know, but she will stop if we tell them."

Maiome sighed. "We should talk to Koshi and Meiko first, and besides we need our stuff." Shomie nodded and turned to Kagome. "Is that alright with you?" Kagome and Sango nodded. They finished up their bath, got dressed, and went back to camp.

"What's taking so long?" complained Inuyasha. He and the other guys were waiting for the girls to return.

"Calm down, Inuyasha, I'm sure they are on their way back," said Miroku. Koshi and Meiko shook their heads and sighed. Just then, the girls entered camp. Koshi looked over at Shomie and their eyes met. He instantly knew what was going on. The girls finished putting their stuff away and Shomie and Maiome went over to Koshi and Meiko.

"I think we should tell them," said Shomie. Koshi looked into her eyes and saw that she was serious.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Shomie nodded. "Alright then." He pulled out the pictures they had shown Shippo and handed them to her.

"What is going on?" asked Inuyasha as he looked back and forward between Shomie and Koshi. Shomie turned toward him.

"We have decided to tell what we've been hiding," she replied. Inuyasha smiled and jumped up.

"Finally," he said as Shomie walked over to him. She held out the pictures and said, "Here."

Inuyasha took them and looked down at the top one. Then, he gasped and his hands started to shake. He looked at the other one and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as walked over to him. He just handed her the pictures. She looked down at them curiously and gasped. Kagome just couldn't believe it. It was a picture of her with Inuyasha. Also, a much taller Shippo and Shomie and Maiome when they were younger.

"H-how?" she stuttered. Maiome looked at her and replied, "The well is connected to our time."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and got up and went to look at the picture. Kagome handed it to them as she looked at the other one. They both gasped as they looked at it. Then, Kagome handed them the other one and they looked at it. It was them with Koshi, Meiko, and a little girl. After the shock left, they all turned to Shomie and the others.

"How?" asked Inuyasha. "We are your children," answered Maiome with a shrug. "But how did you get here?" asked Miroku. "The well," said Koshi. "So, Koshi and Meiko are mine and Miroku's sons?" asked Sango. They nodded. "Yeah and Ai is your daughter." Sango looked back down to the picture and smiled.

"I have a little girl." "Yes but she is like Dad," said Meiko. Sango and Miroku looked at him. "What about you two?" asked Miroku. "Well, Meiko can be a bit of a flirt sometimes but other than that we are like Mom," answered Koshi with a smile. "That's good," said a relieved Sango. "But only three?" asked Miroku. Meiko laughed and said, "After the three of us, you two realized how work kids were and decided to stick to three."

Miroku nodded. "And Shomie and Maiome are mine and Kagome's pups?" asked Inuyasha finally. "Yep," said Maiome. "So, I have two little girls?" asked Kagome, smiling. Shomie nodded and said, "Yeah and you adopt Shippo." Kagome squealed and hugged her two girls, who hugged her back. "What about the enchanted beads?" Inuyasha asked, suspically. Maiome pulled at the necklace around her neck. Inuyasha looked at it and realized that it was the rosary. He smiled then while Maiome sighed.

"Wait, what about Kikyo?" asked Kagome. "Dad stopped chasing after her a while before we were born," replied Shomie. Kagome smiled at this. 'Good,' she thought to herself. "Do you guys go to school?" she asked. Maiome nodded. "All four of us go to school," said Meiko. "All four of you?" asked Sango. "Which time do you live in?" "Kagome's time," answered Koshi.

"I can't wait until that mangy wolf finds out," said Inuyasha, rubbing his hands together while smirking. "Umm, you can't tell anyone about where we're from," said Shomie. "What?!" cried Inuyasha. "Hey, does Koga ever stop calling me 'his woman'?" asked Kagome. "Hmm, yes," answered Maiome, "he and Ayame are mates and have two kids." "Really?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, their names are Kogi and Hoshi." "Kogi took after Koga in a way, huh, Maiome?" teased Shomie. "Shut up," growled Maiome.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Kogi and Maiome are going out," replied Shomie as she dodged as Maiome swatted at her. "You mean they like each other?" asked Kagome. Shomie nodded. Maiome growled and swatted at her again. "WHAT?!" screamed Inuyasha. "No way is one of my pups going to be with one of that wimpy wolf's cubs!" "You know, I think that is what your dad said when he found out," commented Koshi as he separated the two sisters. "Yeah," said Meiko.

"I'm tired, I think it's time to turn in," said Shomie, stifling a yawn. Everyone agreed and got ready for bed.

* * *

A/N: That ends Ch.6 of **From Time to Time**. The next chapter will be coming as soon as I write it. I want to write a battle scene but I'm not sure how. If you have any ideas please review and tell me. If I like it and use it I will dedicate the next chapter to you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Moon Haired Priestess


	8. To the Future

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating in a while but my computer is being a pain. You see it won't let me upload any new documents so I have to send them to my mom so she can print them. Well, anyways, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: To the Future**

It was a few weeks after that night and they were back to looking for Naraku and the jewel shards. So far they have found three.

Right now they were running low on supplies, including the ones that Shomie and the others had brought with them. So, Kagome was trying to get Inuyasha to agree to let her go back to her time to get supplies and to take an upcoming test, though, Inuyasha didn't know of the second one.

"Please, Inuyasha," begged Kagome. They were all back at Keade's village in her hut. Inuyasha just huffed and shook his head.

"No way! We need to be looking for the shards before Naraku gets them!" he yelled.

"We know that, but we also need supplies otherwise we would need to stop at village more offten," reasoned Miroku, his hand inching towards Sango's rear. Slap. "Pervert."

"He's right you know and we were kind of hoping to see if we could go through to Kagome's time," said Shomie.

"Why?" asked Shippo, who had bonded to Shomie, though, not as much as he had with Kagome, of course.

"So that we can help her while she is in her time," explained Meiko as he stretched.

"Hmph, I'm the one that helps her," mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yes, but if we go we can help her get supplies faster and help fer with tests because there are more people and we know what she is studying," pointed out Maiome.

"You know that she has a point, Inuyasha," said Sango. Inuyasha looked around at them and saw that he was out numbered.

"Fine! But you have three days before I come and get you," he finally said after a minute. He turned away from them, folded his arms, and sat in his favorite corner.

"That's all we will need," said Koshi as he stood up. He and the others gathered their things and left for the well. Once they arrived, Shomie pulled out a sutra. She chanted silently as she placed it on the well. The well glowed. When it went back to normal, Shomie looked over at Kagome and beckoned for her to stand next to the silver haired priestess.

"Alright, that should make it so that the five of us and Inuyasha can go through the well, but, just to make sure, the two of us will go first, okay?" explained Shomie. Kagome nodded and stood on the edge of the well next to Shomie. With a deep breath, they both jumped and were surrounded by blue light. When she landed, Kagome looked around to see if Shomie had made it through. But she didn't see her and thought she hadn't until... "Hey do you want me to take your bag?"

Kagome looked up and spotted Shomie almost to the top of the ladder that led out of the well. "Yes, please," she answered, handing her backpack to Shomie. Then, she started to climb out as well. Right as she exited the well, it started to glow again. She and Shomie peered in as the light faded away and saw Maiome, Koshi, and Meiko at the bottom.

"Guess it worked, huh?" commented Meiko as he and the others started to climb out.

"Obviously," replied his brother, shaking his head. They left the well house and headed to Kagome's house. Just before they entered, Kagome thought of something. She stopped and turned to the others.

"Do you guys have clothes to wear in this time?" she asked nervously. They just smiled.

"Of course," said Koshi with a chuckle, "you really think we would come here without any?"

"Well...no...but I just wanted to make sure," she muttered under her breath as they entered the house.

"Mom, I'm home!" "Welcome home, Honey," said Kagome's mom, Mika (might not be her name if she has one but let's say it is). She came out of the kitchen and saw that her daughter had brought some people with her.

"Hello, I'm Mika," she said with a smile, "you must be from the other side of the well."

"Sort of," said Shomie. Mika was confused by this. Maiome sighed and led the way to the living room. This only confused her more. 'How does she know where she's going?' she asked herself as she sat down.

Maiome took a deep breath and said, "We are from further in the future and me and Shomie are your granddaughters." Mika blinked and was handed a picture by Meiko. She looked down and saw what the other already had seen. Once she was over her shock, she jumped up and hugged the two very surprised sisters. After a moment, she released them.

Oh! I have grandchildren and Kagome and Inuyasha are together!" she cried.

"Yep. Oh, and by the way, my sister's name is Maiome, and the other to are Koshi and Meiko," said a smiling Shomie, pointing to each as she said their names. Mika examined the two in front of her. It wasn't long before she spotted Maiome's ears. (A/N: Bet you know what's coming. hehehe)

"Oh," she whispered. She reached up and started to rub one. Maiome just sighed and let her continue.

"You know, you're alot more patient than Inuyasha," commented Kagome as she save her from Mika.

"That's because she does that every time I see her," replied Maiome with a slight scowl.

"Oh, I just remembered," said Shomie. She hurried over to her backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Mika, who opened it to read what it said. After she finished reading it, she looked up and smiled.

"So, your parents want you to stay here and in the past for a while and need me to register you four at Kagome's school for the time?" asked Mika. Meiko nodded.

"Alright then, let's get the guest rooms set up and I will call the school after wards."

The next day Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. With a groan, she turned it off and got up. She headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, grabbing some clothes and a towel on her way. After wards, Kagome went back to her room and moved her school stuff from her bag for the Feudal Era to the one for school. Then' she went downstairs for breakfast. When she entered the kitchen, Kagome stopped as she saw Shomie, Maiome, Koshi, and Meiko, all in school uniforms.

"Good morning, Kagome," said Shomie after turning in her seat to look at her. She had her hair down. "G-g-good morning," stuttered Kagome as she sat down. They looked so different than what she was use to.

"We look different, don't we?" asked Meiko with a smirk. Both, he and Koshi, were in the usual boy's uniforms but they had left their hair the way it normally was. Even though they looked similar, she could tell which one was which. Then she looked at Maiome. She was the one that looked the strangest to Kagome. Maiome had gone from looking like Inuyasha to looking like Kagome. She was wearing the usual short, green skirt and long sleeved, white shirt, as well as a bandanna to hide her ears on her head.

"Wow, Maiome, you look totally different!" Kagome said in awe.

"I know," grumbled Miome. She took a bite of her food while Kagome looked at Shomie with a raised eyebrow.

"She doesn't like to wear bandannas because they bother her ears and hats aren't allowed in school," she replied with a sigh and a shake of her head. Kagome nodded. She understood because Inuyasha always complained about having to wear a hat.

After breakfast, they left for school.

* * *

Moon: Alright, that's another chapter down. The next one is going to have Kikyo in it as well as a battle scene. I need you to tell me who you think they should fight and wether you want Kikyo or Kagome to be heart broken.

Inu: Finally! You updated!

Moon: Hey! How did you get in here?

Inu: The door.

Moon: Uh huh, and why are you here.

Kag: Because we wanted to see how it was going

Moon: Fine but you better not annoy me (looks at Inu)

Inu: Hey why are looking at me

Kag: because you're the one who is the most annoying

Inu: am not

Kag: are too

Inu: Am Not

Kag: Are Too

Inu: AM NOT!

Kag: ARE TOO!

Moon: ugh what did I do to diserve this? (sighs) Well, I guess I should wrap it up then. I will update in a week, hopefully. So, watch for Chapter 8: Decided Hearts and Surprise Attack. Thank you for reading and remember to review please. I will start the chapter but I will skip until I get 20 new reviews or until it becomes clear what you want. So review. Also I will dedicate the chapter to the first person to review. Well, anyways, I have to go and break up those two. Thanks again for reading.

Inu: Am Not

Kag: Are Too

Moon: WILL YOU TOO SHUT UP ALREADY!?

Inu: Wow! She's mad.

Kag: Yeah. Bye everyone.


	9. Decided Hearts and Surprise Attack

Moon:Hey everyone. Here is Ch.8

Shomie: Moon doesn't own anyone from Inuyasha, she does however own Maiome, Koshi, Meiko, and me.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decided Hearts and Surprise Attack**

_BEEP, BEEP._ Kagome ground and rolled over hoping that she could sleep a little longer. Soon, however, she could not stand hearing the beeping of her alarm clock. So, she decided it was time to get up. Kagome turned off her alarm, and looked around. Today, she and the others would be heading back to the Feudal Era. She stood up and went over to her bag. After seeing what was in it, she started to pack. Next, she got dressed, grabbed her stuff, and headed downstairs to breakfast.

The others were already there and were dressed for the past. They looked up as Kagome entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kagome," said Mika. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," replied Kagome as she sat down. She started to eat.

"Finally we're going back. I was starting to get bored," complained Maiome.

"You say that like it something new. I mean, aren't you always bored?" asked Shomie with a giggle.

Maiome just glared at her and continued to eat. Kagome looked around the table and noticed that Koshi was missing.

"Hey where is Koshi?" she asked.

"He finished eating and decided to go help your grandpa till it is time to leave," answered Meiko. Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to her food.

After breakfast and good byes, they headed for the well house. Shomie and Kagome went first, followed by Maiome and Koshi, with Meiko bringing up the rear. They climbed out of the well (actually, Shomie and Maiome jumped out) and started for the village.

At the edge of the clearing, Kagome spotted some soul collectors. They appeared to be at the sacred tree. 'What is Kikyo doing here?' Kagome asked herself silently.

"Hey you guys, there's something I want to check," she called to the others, who had kept walking when she stopped. "Can I meet you at the village?"

"Sure," answered Koshi. With a nod, Kagome took off for the sacred tree. The others looked at one another and sighed. They had seen the soul collectors as well but decided not to say anything.

When Kagome got to the sacred tree, she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. She hid behind a tree at the edge of the clearing and listened to their conversation.

"Hello, Inuyasha," said Kikyo sweetly. "I was hop-,"

"What do you want, Kikyo," interrupted Inuyasha. Kikyo looked a bit startled, but continued.

"I wanted to see if you told my reacarnation yet." Inuyasha sighed and said, "Her name is Kagome." "So you haven't. You didn't change your mind, did you?" Kagome held her breath. 'Did he choose to go with Kikyo to the netherworld?' she wondered as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Well, then why haven't you told her?" "Because a lot has been going on."

"Are you sure you will not come to hell with me?" asked Kikyo. 'WHAT?'

"Yes, I'm sure. I told you last time, Kikyo, that even though I still love you, you're not the same person you were. And even if you were, I love Kagome more than I ever loved you," answered Inuyasha. He heard sniffling from behind a tree.

"Who's there?" he called, his hand on 

Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Come out or I will make you come out."

Kagome stood up and walked into the clearing with a smile.

"Kagome? Uh, how long have you been here?" asked Inuyasha nervously. 'Why am I nervous? I mean I was going to tell her anyways. What if she rejects me?' His ears drooped at that last thought.

"I think I arrived about the same time you did," Kagome replied, she noticed Inuyasha's ears droop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha said quickly. He could tell from the look on her face that she didn't believe him.

"I see that I can't change your mind," said Kikyo, making the other two jumps because they had forgotten she was there. "Inuyasha, I came here to see if you were serous and to see how much you loved Kagome."

"You mean this was a test?" asked Kagome as she went over to Inuyasha. Kikyo nodded and left. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome, I-I love you," he said, turning to face her. Kagome smiled and stood on her toes.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." With that, her lips met his.

In Keade's hut (Keade is in another village helping), Shomie looked towards the door as Inuyasha and Kagome entered. She noticed that they were holding hands. Kagome saw Shomie's smile.

"What?" Shomie just grinned and pointed. "I see that things with Kikyo are over and you two finally told each other how you feel."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked down to see their hands intertwined. They both blush ten shades of red. Everyone else started to laugh. After they could breath, they congratulate the couple. Still blushing, Kagome starts to make dinner. Afterwards, they all go to sleep.

The next morning, the group heads out. They soon spot a village and decide to see if they can pick up any leads on Naraku's whereabouts. Instead, they hear of a demon that has been attacking all the villages in the area.

"It is said to use incredible abilities," said one villager to another.

"If it was Naraku, he wouldn't attack human villages," said Inuyasha, "so let's keep going."

"Inuyasha, we need to help them, and, besides, it could be a new incarnation," said Miroku.

"He's right," said Shippo. This earned him a bump on the head.

"Inuyasha, you need to be nicer to Shippo," scolded Kagome. Her only reply was a 'feh'.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us where this demon is and we will destroy it?" Sango asked the villagers.

"It lives in the forest to the east of here," said the first villager as he pointed towards the forest.

"But, be warned, it is very dangerous," warned the second villager.

"Don't worry, we are trained in slaying demons," said Meiko.

After that, they all headed for the forest.

**(A/N: should I stop it there? No I'm not that mean)**

After about four hours, the group decided to stop in a clearing.

"Ugh, we shouldn't be looking for some low level demon, we should be looking for the shards and Naraku," complained Inuyasha for the twentieth time.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop complaining, I will ask Kagome to 'sit' you," threatened Maiome. Inuyasha glared at her but didn't say anything.

"I wonder what type of demon we're looking for," said Koshi. "Hard to say," replied Shomie with a shrug.

Just then, they heard a slap. They turned to see Miroku on the ground with a hand print on his cheek and a fuming Sango moving to the other side of the clearing.

As Shomie shook her head, she sensed something. "Hey, guys, there's a demon coming," she told the others. They got ready.

A couple of minutes later, a man with brown hair, red eyes, and a black top & bottoms with red wilting flower designs on the hems of the sleeves, entered the clearing.

"Ahh, this is the famous group that's after Naraku," he said with a sneer. "What an honor."

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Yomo-can," he answered.

"You're not working for Naraku, are you?" questioned Miroku.

"No, I'm not," said Yomo-can. Shomie had a bad feeling about the way he kept looking towards her and smirking.

"What do you want?" Yomo-can looked from Shomie to Inuyasha and back.

"I want the moon haired priestess." Shomie moved towards the others.

"You're not getting her," growled Maiome as she stepped in front of her sister.

Yomo-can just smirked and said, "Very well, I shall take her by force."

The next thing they knew, they were attacked by hundreds of demons. It didn't take Inuyasha and the others long to defeat them. As Inuyasha looked around, he noticed that Yomo-can had disappeared. 'The coward, he fled.'

Just then, Inuyasha heard Shomie and Maiome scream in pain. He turned in time to see Yomo-can pull a sword out of the twins' arms. Yomo-can smirked and disappeared.

"Are you two alright?" asked Koshi. "Yeah, we're okay, we do have demon blood in us after all," said Shomie. "Let's head back to the village," suggested Kagome. The rest agreed and they left.

Unknown to them, a pair of deep green eyes were watching them. But, before anyone could look back, they were gone.

**The End (For now)**

* * *

Moon: Well that's the end of **From Time to Time**. I hope you enjoyed it. I wil-

Inu: Wait a minute! What about those eyes? Who are they?

Moon: sighs Inuyasha, please don't interrupt me because I was about to tell everyone about that.

Inu: Oh, sorry.

Mir: Inuyasha said sorry! That could only mean end of the world!

Inu: Shut it, Miroku.

San: You two really are annoying.

Kag & Ship: Yeah

Inu: I am not.

Kag: sticks out tounge You are too.

Moon: Don't EVEN start that again.

Ship: Yeah.

Inu: Stay out of this runt. chases Ship

Ship: Kagome help.

Kag: Sit!

**Thud**

Sho: looks in hole Nice one.

Kag: Thanks.

Moon: Alright. As I was s-

Inu: Kagome! Why did you do that?

Kag: Because you were chasing Shippo.

Mei: looks at theangry Moon Um, guys.

Inu: He was sticking his nose in other people's buisness.

Kag: That is no reas-

Moon: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!calms down a bit Oops. Sorry about that. Anyways, like I was saying, I will be continueing the story as a series. As for the green eyes, well, you'll have to wait and see. But if any of you readers have any idea as to what it was, tell me when you review. Who ever gets the closest will receive any character from my story.

Kos: You're trading us for reviews?

Moon: No, I'm going to loan one of you to the person who can guess what those eyes belong to. Oh, and you will be able to keep them for two weeks.

Mai: Hey wasn't there something else you need to tell them.

Moon: Hmm? Oh, right! On the 20th I will be leaving for about ten days. During those ten days, I will not be posting. Sorry. Also, after this chapter, there will be a discription of my for characters, if you want to know more about them. Well, I should wrap this up. Thanks for reading and remember to reveiw. Bye.

Inu: Crazy woman.

Moon: Inuyasha.

Inu: Um, Bye everyone and rember to review.


	10. My Characters

Moon: Here is some info on Shomie, Maiome, Koshi, and Meiko

* * *

My Inuyasha Characters

By Moon Haired Priestess

Shomey: Moon Haired Priestess

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Relatives: Kagome (Mother), Inuyasha (Father), Shippo (Adopted Brother), Maiome (Sister), Sesshoumaru (Uncle), Kagura (Aunt), Rin (Adopted Cousin)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Silver

Clothes: Priestess garb like Kikyo's (most of the time), school uniform (in Kagome's time), pale pink kimono (when she needs a break from the other outfits)

Feudal Era Status: Priestess

Demon: Yes

Demon Type: Quarter Dog

Demon Appearance: Silver hair, pointed ears, fangs, claws

Demon Senses: Can hear up to 150 ft away, smell up to 50 ft away, can see in the dark and up to a distance of 60 ft away (in perfect conditions)

Weapons: Bow & arrows, & her sword Tenshi

Ability Type: Spiritual

Abilities: Can channel her spiritual powers through non-living objects & her hands, barrier, healing, can sense auras, Iron Reaper Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood

Love Interests: Koshi

Personality: Easy going, bit more serious than most of the others, caring, kind hearted

Maiome: Princess of the Dark

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Relatives: Shomie (Sister), Kagome (Mother), Inuyasha (Father), Shippo (Adopted Brother), Maiome (Sister), Sesshoumaru (Uncle), Kagura (Aunt), Rin (Adopted Cousin)

Eyes: Gold

Hair: Black

Clothes: Fire Rat robe, red pants, & Enchanted Beads (most of the time), school uniform (in Kagome's time)

Feudal Era Status: Quarter-Demon

Demon: Yes

Demon Type: Quarter Dog Demon

Demon Appearance: Dog ears, amber golden eyes, fangs, claws

Demon Senses: Can hear up to 50 ft away, smell up to 20 ft away, can see in the dark and up to a distance of 40 ft away (in perfect conditions)

Weapons: Tetsusaiga

Ability Type: Demon

Abilities: Iron Reaper Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood, & all of Tetsusaiga's techniques

Love Interests: Kogi

Personality: Can be hot-headed, aggressive, bossy, but she is easy to get along with

Koshi: Kami's Monk

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Relatives: Meiko (Brother), Ai (Sister), Miroku (Father), Sango (Mother), Kohaku (Uncle)

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Clothes: Dark blue & purple monk robes (most of the time), school uniform (in Kagome's time)

Feudal Era Status: Monk

Demon: No

Weapons: Staff & sutras

Ability Type: Spiritual

Abilities: Barrier, excersism, Sacred Sutras

Love Interests: Shomie

Personality: Easy going, protective, caring, kind hearted

Meiko: Human's Guardian

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Relatives: Koshi (Brother), Ai (Sister), Miroku (Father), Sango (Mother), Kohaku (Uncle)

Pets: Keno

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Clothes: Demon slayer armor (most of the time), school uniform (in Kagome's time)

Feudal Era Status: Demon slayer

Demon: No

Weapons: Hiroktsu, chained syth, breathing mask, & other demon slayer tools

Ability Type:

Abilities:

Love Interests:

Personality: Joker, loves to have fun, can be a bit flirtasous


End file.
